gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robb Stark
2 3 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Der Regen von Castamaer" (am Leben) "Mhysa" (Kopflose Leiche) "Blut von meinem Blut" (Brans Vision) |Erschienen in =22 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in ="Drachenstein" |Titel =König des Nordens Lord von Winterfell |Beiname =Der junge Wolf Der König der den Norden verloren hat |Status =Verstorben |Alter =19 Jahre (Staffel 3)Robb wurde kurz vor Ende von Roberts Rebellion geboren, die etwa 17 Jahre zu Beginn der Serie her ist. |Geboren = , Schnellwasser |Gestorben = , Zwillinge |Todesepisode ="Der Regen von Castamaer" |Todesursache =Zuerst von mehreren Armbrustbolzen getroffen und anschließend von Roose Bolton erstochen |Kultur = Nordmänner |Herkunft =Schnellwasser Winterfell |Fraktion =Haus Stark |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Richard Madden |Sprecher =Stefan Günther |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Robb Stark) }} Robb Stark ist ein Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Richard Madden gespielt und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode "Der Winter naht" auf. Robb Stark ist der älteste Sohn des Lords Eddard Stark und seiner Frau Catelyn Stark. Nachdem sein Vater inhaftiert wurde, zieht Robb in den Krieg und wird von den Lords des Nordens zum König des Nordens ernannt. Um den Trident zu überqueren geht er einen Pakt mit den Freys ein, weshalb er nach dem Krieg eine Frey heiraten soll. Dieses Versprechen bricht er und heiratet stattdessen Talisa Maegyr. Daraufhin wird er auf den Zwillingen von Roose Bolton auf der Roten Hochzeit ermordet. In der Serie Biographie Robb ist der älteste Sohn des verstorbenen Eddard Starks und seiner Frau Catelyn. Er hat zwei jüngere Brüder namens Bran und Rickon und zwei Schwestern namens Sansa und Arya. Er steht auch seinem Cousin (den er für seinen Halbbruder hielt) Jon Schnee und einem Mündel seines Vaters namens Theon Graufreud nahe, beide zählt er als seine besten Freunde außerhalb des Hauses Stark. Außerdem hat er einen Onkel namens Benjen, der bei der Nachtwache ist. Er wurde von Kindheit an von Winterfells Waffenmeister gelehrt, wie man mit Rüstung, Schild und Schwert umgeht und ist für sein Alter ein höchst begabter Kämpfer. Er hat einen Schattenwolf namens Grauwind. Staffel 1 Robb ist anwesend, als sein Vater einen Deserteur der Nachtwache, namens Will, hinrichtet. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Winterfell findet er, zusammen mit Theon, Jon und Bran, Schattenwolfwelpen. Lord Eddard Stark erlaubt ihnen die Welpen behalten zu dürfen. Robb erhält einen davon und nennt ihn Grauwind. Er ist verwundert über den Fund der Schattenwölfe, da man diese normalerweise nicht südlich der Mauer findet. Robb empfängt, zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Familie, König Robert Baratheon auf Winterfell. Nachdem seine Schwester Arya Sansa ärgert, indem sie sie mit Essen bewirft, soll Robb sie in ihre Gemächer bringen. Robb zeigt von Anfang an seine Abneigung gegenüber Joffrey, den er als "königliches Arschloch" bezeichnet. Zudem ist er sichtlich genervt von Sansas offensichtlicher Bewunderung für Joffrey. Robb muss sich, zusammen mit Maester Luwin, um die Burg kümmern, da sein Vater sich in Königsmund befindet und seine Mutter seit dem Sturz von Bran nicht von seiner Seite weicht. Als Lady Catelyn und Ser Rodrik Cassel nach Königsmund aufbrechen, um Eddard Stark über das versuchte Attentat der Lennisters zu informieren, erhält Robb das Kommando über Winterfell. Da Robb denkt, dass Tyrion hinter dem Attentat steckt, tritt er ihm eher feindselig gegenüber. Allerdings ist Robb verwundert als dieser Bran einen speziellen Sattel überreicht, mit dem er trotz seiner Verletzung reiten kann. Während Bran seinen neuen Sattel testet, unterhalten sich Robb und Theon über die zukünftigen Pläne. Plötzlich merken sie, dass Bran verschwunden ist. Eine Gruppe von Wildlingen nehmen ihn als Geisel. Robb schafft es einige Wildlinge mit dem Schwert niederzustrecken, allerdings gelingt es Stiv, einem der Wildlinge, Bran mit einem Messer am Hals zu bedrohen, weshalb Robb sein Schwert fallen lassen muss. Theon tötet Stiv daraufhin mit einem Pfeil, was Robb jedoch verärgert, da er Bran hätte treffen können. Sie nehmen den letzten überlebenden Wildling, Osha, gefangen. Osha meint, dass die große Bedrohung nördlich der Mauer von den Weißen Wanderern kommt und nicht von den Lennisters aus dem Süden, allerdings ignoriert Robb diese Warnung. Nach dem Tod von König Robert und der Gefangennahme von Eddard in Königsmund, fordert König Joffrey Robb auf, Gefolgschaft zu leisten. Jedoch ruft Robb zu den Bannern und marschiert mit den Vasallen des Hauses Stark in den Krieg. Großjon Umber stellt Robb in Frage und will seine Armee abziehen lassen, da Robb seiner Meinung nach zu jung sei und keine Erfahrung habe. Robb antwortet ihm dass die Stark Armee, nach deren Rückkehr, die Ländereien von Haus Umber einnehmen würde. Aufgebracht zieht Großjon sein Schwert, jedoch sind die anderen Lords des Nordens eingeschüchtert, als Grauwind Großjon angreift und ihm zwei Finger abbeißt. Darüber muss Großjon selber lachen und wird daraufhin zu einem von Robbs treusten Männern. Robbs Armee marschiert Richtung Süden und trifft dabei auf Lady Catelyn und Ser Rodrik. Robb gewinnt die Treue von Lord Walder Frey, der ihm seine Armee überreicht, wenn er eine seiner Töchter heiraten würde. Er beauftragt einen kleinen Trupp von Soldaten die Lennister-Truppen abzulenken, was zur Schlacht am Grünen Arm führt. Währenddessen attackiert Robbs Armee Jaime Lennister und seine Gefolgschaft in der Nähe von Schnellwasser. Nach der Schlacht im Wisperwald nimmt er Jaime gefangen. Robb ist ziemlich traurig als er die Nachrichten über den Tod seines Vaters erfährt. Er und die anderen Lords diskutieren darüber, ob sie entweder Stannis Baratheon oder Renly Baratheons Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron unterstützen. Großjon macht klar, dass er keinen von beiden unterstützen möchte, da keiner den Norden kennt und ernennt Robb daraufhin zum König des Nordens. Die anderen Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande folgen dem Aufruf. Theon schwört ihm die Treue und versichert ihm, dass sie auf ewig Brüder sein werden. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Robb bedroht Jaime Lennister mit Grauwind. Robb gewinnt weiterhin viele Schlachten gegen die Lennisters. Er verdient sich den Namen "Der junge Wolf". Er hält Jaime Lennister weiterhin in seinem Lager gefangen und lässt ihn überwachen. Robb entsendet einige Männer, um weitere Verbündete zu finden. Er schickt Theon Graufreud nach Peik, um mit seinem Vater Balon Graufreud zu verhandeln. Außerdem beauftragt Robb seine Mutter, eine Allianz mit König Renly Baratheon in den Sturmlanden zu bilden. Robb stellt bewusst unangenehme Forderungen an Königin Regentin Cersei Lennister, um ihre Zeit zu verschwenden. Wie erwartet werden diese Forderungen abgelehnt. Robb erlangt einen vernichtenden Sieg gegen die Lennisters während der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt. Nach der Schlacht lernt er auf dem Schlachtfeld die Heilerin Talisa Maegyr kennen. Renly wurde direkt nach der Akzeptierung des Bündnisses getötet, weshalb Catelyn zu Robbs Lager zurückkehrt. Renlys Männer schworen Stannis Baratheon die Treue. Nach Catelyns Rückkehr warnt sie Robb davor etwas mit Talisa anzufangen, da er den Freys gegenüber einen Eid geschworen hat. Der König des Nordens und seine Gefolgschaft waren schockiert, als die Nachricht von Theons Verrat und seinem Angriff auf Winterfell das Lager erreicht. Robb ist wütend und erlaubt Roose Boltons Bastard, die Burg zurückzuerobern. Er macht klar, dass die Sicherheit der beiden Stark-Kinder, Bran und Rickon, höchste Priorität habe. Außerdem fordert er Theon lebend, da er ihn persönlich hinrichten will. Robb erlangt einen weiteren Sieg bei der Schlacht am Gelben Arm. Seine Zellen sind überfüllt mit Gefangenen. Nach Ser Alton Lennisters Rückkehr und der Überbringung der Ablehnung der Forderungen von Cersei Lennister, wird er zusammen mit Jaime Lennister in eine Zelle gesteckt. Talisa bittet um Hilfe, da sie mehr medizinische Mittel braucht. Daraufhin lädt Robb sie ein ihn zu begleiten um die Kapitulation der Burg Bruch zu verhandeln. Danach könne sie ihre Vorräte in der Burg auffüllen. Während Robbs Abwesenheit kann Jaime fliehen, nachdem er Alton und Torrhen Karstark getötet hat. Jedoch wurde Jaime wieder eingefangen. Rickard Karstark fordert Gerechtigkeit und Rache für seinen toten Sohn. Brienne von Tarth, die Lady Catelyn einen Eid geschworen hat, erhält von Catelyn den Auftrag, Jaime Lennister gegen ihre beiden Töchter einzutauschen. Dies geschieht allerdings ohne das Einverständnis von Robb. Robb ist sauer über den Verrat seiner Mutter und befiehlt, Catelyn bewachen zu lassen. Er sendet Männer aus um Jaime zu finden und ordnet Rooses Bastard an den Eisenmännern Gnade zu zeigen, falls sie Theon ausliefern. thumb|300px|Robb und Talisa heiraten. Talisa versucht Robb zu beruhigen und erzählt ihm außerdem mehr über ihrer Vergangenheit. Er gesteht ihr, die Tochter von Walder Frey nicht heiraten zu wollen. Talisa stimmt ihm zu und will dies ebenfalls nicht. Daraufhin schlafen die beiden miteinander. Robb gesteht seiner Mutter, dass er in Talisa verliebt ist. Catelyn allerdings weist ihn darauf hin, dass er einen Eid geschworen hat und dass dieser nicht gebrochen werden darf. Robb allerdings ignoriert dies und heiratet Talisa in einer heimlichen Zeremonie. Staffel 3 Robb marschiert mit seinem Heer nach Harrenhal. Allerdings ist die Burg verlassen und alle gefangenen Nordmänner wurden getötet. Robb und seine neue Frau finden nur einen Überlebenden: Ein Maester namens Qyburn. Catelyn wird weiterhin unter Beaufsichtigung in der Burg gehalten. Robb erhält zwei Briefe, einen aufgrund des Todes seines Großvaters Hoster Tully und einen wegen der Plünderung von Winterfell, sowie des vermeintlichen Todes seiner Brüder Bran und Rickon. Bevor Robb nach Schnellwasser reist, informiert er seine Mutter über die Nachrichten. Auf der Reise nach Schnellwasser fragt Robb seinen Vasallen Roose Bolton, ob er noch glaubt, dass er den Krieg gewinnen könne. Roose glaubt, dass Robb den Krieg seit seiner Hochzeit mit Talisa verloren habe. Nach der Bestattung von Hoster Tully treffen sich Robb, Brynden "Schwarzfisch" Tully und Edmure Tully im Saal von Schnellwasser. Der Krieg der Fünf Könige verläuft nicht gut für sie, da die Lennisters ihre Gegner aus dem Süden besiegen und Königsmund beschützen konnten. Außerdem sind sie ein Bündnis mit dem Hause Tyrell eingegangen, aufgrund der Vermählung von König Joffrey und Königin Margaery Tyrell. Durch die Unterstützung der Tyrells erlangen sie eine starke Position im Krieg. Edmure prahlt mit dem Sieg der Tully-Armee bei der Schlacht bei der Steinmühle, welche unter seinem Kommando geführt wurde. Dadurch wurde Ser Gregor Clegane aus den Flusslanden vertrieben. Allerdings sind Robb und Brynden wütend auf Edmure, da sie vorhatten, Tywin und Gregors Armeen in die Westlande zu locken, da sie dort verwundbarer wären. Edmures Aufgabe war es, durch das Vortäuschen der Verteidigung die Lennister-Truppen zurück über den Roten Arm am Trident zu schicken. Durch den Sieg bei der Schlacht an der Steinmühle hielt er sie in den Flusslanden, wodurch Tywin rechtzeitig zur Verteidigung von Königsmund bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser helfen konnte. Die strategische Position der Starks im Krieg war ruiniert. Edmure gibt an, wertvolle Geiseln genommen zu haben, Willem und Martyn Lennister, aber Robb macht ihm wütend klar, dass er nicht aufgehört habe zu kämpfen, nur weil seine Schwestern gefangen genommen wurden. Außerdem hat er bereits Tywins ältesten Sohn gefangen genommen, was Tywin ebenfalls nicht davon abhält den Krieg weiter zu führen. Edmure gibt zusätzlich an, dass er "nur" 200 Mann verloren habe und dass mehrere Lennister-Soldaten für einen der Tully-Männer gestorben seien, aber Robb unterbricht ihn und sagt, dass er seine Truppen mehr brauche als Tywin seine. Die Lennisters haben derzeit eine sehr gute strategische Position im Krieg, dadurch können sie es sich erlauben abzuwarten und Robbs Truppen langsam immer kleiner werden zu lassen. thumb|300px|Martyn und Willem Lennister werden Robb gezeigt. Martyn und Willem Lennister werden von lauten Schreien außerhalb ihrer Zelle geweckt. Rickard Karstark kämpft sich den Weg zum Raum mit einigen Männern frei. Daraufhin werden die beiden Lennister-Jungen ermordet. Die beiden Leichen werden Robb im Besprechungsraum vorgezeigt. Er ist entsetzt darüber und erwähnt, dass Karstark fünf Männer brauchte nur um zwei unschuldige Knappen in ihren eigenen Zellen brutal zu ermorden. Rickard Karstark gibt an es sei die Rache für seine beiden Söhne. Robb erklärt ihm, dass die beiden Jungen nichts mit dem Mord an seinen Söhnen zu tun hatten, da einer im Krieg gefallen war und einer von Jaime Lennister getötet wurde. Rickard beschuldigt Catelyn, da sie ihm die Rache verweigert hat, als sie Jaime Lennister frei ließ. Da er davon genug hatte, tötete er die beiden Jungen. Robb schreit Rickard an, da die beiden nur zwei unschuldige Jungen waren und Catelyn könnte er nicht für seinen Verrat verantwortlich machen. Rickard meint, dass der einzige Verrat darin bestand seinen Gegner freizulassen, da Krieg herrschte und man im Krieg seine Feinde tötet, falls ihm sein Vater das jemals beigebracht hat. Brynden Tully schlägt Karstark für diesen Kommentar, jedoch weist Robb Brynden zurück, da er Karstark in Ruhe lassen soll. Offen verhöhnt Rickard den König des Nordens als den König, der den Norden verloren hat und behauptet, dass der Krieg verloren sei. Robb befiehlt den Männern die Komplizen von Rickard Karstark zu hängen. Der Späher soll als letztes gehängt werden, damit er den anderen beim Sterben zusehen kann. Rickard Karstark kommt ins Verlies. Edmure erklärt Robb, dass sie die beiden Lennister Jungen heimlich beerdigen und kein Wort darüber verlieren sollten, da Tywin Vergeltung üben könnte. Robb meint, er könne kein König sein wenn er keine Gerechtigkeit gegenüber den Mördern aus seinem Trupp verüben würde. Jeder Berater von Robb hält dies allerdings für eine schlechte Idee. Catelyn und Talisa warnen ihn davor, dass die Karstark-Soldaten sie verlassen werden, wenn ihr Lord hingerichtet werden würde. Dadurch würde sich ihr Heer drastisch verkleinern. Catelyn meint, sie sollten Rickard als Geisel behalten. Edmure ist ebenfalls dafür und fügt hinzu, dass sie den Karstark-Männern sagen könnten, dass ihrem Lord nichts passieren würde, solange sie loyal bleiben. Robb ignoriert die Vorschläge und lässt Rickard Karstark in den Hof bringen. thumb|300px|Rickard Karstark wird hingerichtet. Während der Hinrichtung herrscht ein stürmischer Regen. Karstark gibt an, dass sie nicht nur beide von den Ersten Menschen abstammen, sondern auch verwandt sind, da die Karstarks von einem Stark gegründet wurden. Robb meint allerdings nur, dass die Verwandschaft ihn nicht davon abgehalten habe Robb zu verraten. Lord Karstark erklärt in seinen letzten Worten, dass man Robb als Familienmörder beschimpfen wird und dass Robb nicht sein König sei. Nach dem Gesetz von Eddard Stark, das derjenige der das Urteil spricht dieses auch ausführen muss, richtet Robb Rickard Karstark hin. Wie Robbs Berater ahnten ziehen die Karstark Truppen daraufhin ab, wodurch Robb die Hälfte seiner Armee verliert. Er gesteht Talisa, dass sie recht hatte und er falsch lag. Als der Krieg begann waren seine Truppen vereint und hatten ein Ziel, doch jetzt sind sie sich uneinig und verhalten sich, seiner Meinung nach, wie kleine Kinder. Robb schaut sich zusammen mit Talisa eine Karte der Sieben Königslande an. Ihm wird klar, dass wenn er nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann und die Lennister Truppen zu weit von zuhause entfernt sind, ihm nur noch eines übrig bleibt - er greift den Gegner dort an, wo er momentan am schwächsten ist: Casterlystein. Jedoch haben sie dafür nicht genug Männer. Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht darin, die Allianz zwischen dem Hause Stark und Hause Frey wiederherzustellen, da tausende Soldaten nach dem Eidbruch abgezogen sind. Robb und seine Berater treffen sich mit Walder Strom und Lothar Frey, um ihr Bündnis für ihren geplanten Angriff auf Casterlystein zu verhandeln. Die Freys überbringen Walders Freys Bedingungen für die Allianz. Er fordert eine Entschuldigung von Robb, die Burg Harrenhal und alle Ländereien, sowie die Heirat von Edmure mit seiner Tochter Roslin. Edmure möchte aber keine Frau heiraten, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Am Ende kann er jedoch überzeugt werden. thumb|300px|Robb und Talisa. Robb und seine Gefolgschaft sind daraufhin auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen. Aufgrund eines Regensturms verzögert sich ihre Ankunft aber. Dies macht Catelyn Sorgen, da die Beziehung zu den Freys sowieso schon angespannt ist. Edmure jedoch meint, dass Walder zufrieden sein soll, da er die Hochzeit bekommen würde, die er haben wollte. Catelyn widerspricht ihm und meint er bekomme zwar eine Hochzeit, jedoch nicht die, die er ursprünglich wollte. Am Abend informiert Talisa Robb über ihre Schwangerschaft. Er ist sehr erfreut über die Nachricht. Robbs Armee trifft an den Zwillingen ein. Dort entschuldigt er sich bei Walder Frey, seinen Töchtern und seinen Enkelkindern für den Eidbruch. Frey akzeptiert die Entschuldigung und bietet den Starks das Gastrecht an. thumb|300px|Robb sieht seine tote Frau. In der Nacht wird Edmure seiner Braut, Roslin Frey, vorgestellt. Zu seiner Verwunderung ist er sichtlich erfreut über den Anblick seiner Braut. Die Feier nimmt seinen Lauf und jeder vergnügt sich. Während des Höhepunkts der Feier ruft Lord Walder zur Bettzeremonie auf. Robb akzeptiert dies und das Hochzeitspaar wird für die Beischlafzeremonie zum Hochzeitbett gebracht. Roslin wird von den männlichen Gästen weggebracht und Edmure von den weiblichen. thumb|300px|Roose Bolton ersticht Robb. Nachdem die beiden den Saal verlassen haben, beginnt die Stimmung zu kippen. Catelyn wird misstrauisch als Walder Strom die Tore des Saals schließt und plötzlich "Der Regen von Castamaer" gespielt wird. Sie bemerkt außerdem, dass Roose Bolton seine Rüstung unter der Kleidung trägt. Daraufhin schlägt sie ihn und realisiert, dass sie in eine Falle getappt sind. Danach beginnt das Massaker, was später als "Rote Hochzeit" bekannt wurde. Bei diesem Ereignis kamen Robb, Talisa, ihr ungeborenes Kind, Catelyn und die Gefolgschaft der Starks ums Leben. thumb|300px|Robbs Leiche mit Grauwinds Kopf. Nach dem Massaker wird Robbs Leiche der Kopf entfernt und durch den seines Schattenwolfes, Grauwind, ersetzt. Die Leiche setzen sie auf ein Pferd und verhöhnen ihn, indem sie immer wieder "König des Nordens" rufen. Robbs Schwester Arya, sowie Sandor Clegane, müssen die Verspottung von Robb mit ansehen. Später treffen Arya und Sandor die Gruppe der Frey-Soldaten wieder, die dies getan haben. Arya tötet den Mann, der den Vorgang beschrieben hat, wie er den Kopf vom Körper abgetrennt hat und mit dem des Schattenwolfes ersetzt hat. Sandor tötet die restlichen Soldaten. Nachdem Tywin einen Raben von Walder Frey erhalten hat, ruft er Tyrion zu sich. Dieser trifft auf einen sehr erfreuten Joffrey, Cersei, Varys und Pycelle. Tyrion liest den Brief, jedoch versteht er diesen erst nicht. Joffrey erklärt ihm, dass Robb und seine Mutter tot sind. Er ordnet Pycelle an, einen Raben zu Lord Frey zu schicken und ihm dafür zu danken. Außerdem soll er ihm Robbs Kopf schicken, da er diesen Sansa servieren will. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Joffrey und Tywin wird der König in seine Gemächer geschickt. Als Tyrion und Tywin alleine sind, erklärt Tywin ihm, dass er darüber Bescheid wusste und dass er das Massaker angeordnet hat. Tyrion allerdings findet dies eine unehrenhafte Weise den Krieg zu beenden, jedoch verteidgt Tywin sich damit, dass er die Familie beschützen wolle. Nach dem Gespräch trifft Tyrion Sansa, die bereits um ihren Bruders und ihre Mutter trauert. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter Galerie 106 Robb trägt Bran.jpg (3) 204 Robb Stark.jpg (4) 204 Robb Stark.jpg (5) 305 Robb Stark.jpg (2) 101 Robb Stark.jpg (1) 101 Robb Stark.jpg In den Büchern thumb|300px|Robb Stark mit Grauwind ©Amok A Game of Thrones Nachdem Ned in die Hauptstadt ging, fungiert Robb als Lord von Winterfell. Nachdem auch seine Mutter abgereist war, handelt er allein verantwortlich. Als er die Nachricht von der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters erhält, ruft Robb die Vasallen Winterfells zusammen und marschiert nach Süden. Er verbündet sich mit dem Hause Frey (wobei er ein Heiratsversprechen abgibt), besiegt Jaime Lennister und nimmt ihn gefangen. Robb ist zutiefst geschockt, als er von der Hinrichtung Neds erfährt. Seine Lords (in A Game of Thrones auch die anwesenden Lords der Flusslande) rufen ihn zum König des Nordens aus. A Clash of Kings Obwohl noch sehr jung, verfügt Robb über militärisches Talent und umgibt sich mit fähigen Soldaten. Robb besiegt seine Feinde in den Flusslanden und kann Jaime Lennister gefangen nehmen. Er marschiert nun in die Westlande ein, um die Gebiete der Lennisters zu verwüsten, wie diese es zuvor mit den Flusslanden getan haben. Robb ist militärisch sehr erfolgreich und wird daher auch der „junge Wolf“ genannt, begeht aber einen großen politischen Fehler, als er sich in Jeyne Westerling verliebt (in der Fernsehserie in eine andere junge Frau und Heilerin namens Talisa) und sie heiratet. Daraufhin wenden sich die Freys von ihm ab. Gleichzeitig scheitert der Plan, Lord Tywin nach Westen zu locken, nachdem Edmure Tully die Lennisters aufhielt und ihnen genug Zeit gab, sich mit dem mächtigen Haus Tyrell zu verbünden, womit die politischen Karten völlig neu gemischt sind. A Storm of Swords Robb versucht einen Ausgleich mit den Freys zu schließen. Sein Onkel Edmure Tully soll Roslin Frey heiraten. Doch die Freys begehen einen großen Verrat als sie die Nordmänner während der Hochzeit angreifen. Robb wird von Armbrustschützen verwundet und dann von einem Mann erstochen, dessen Name nicht erwähnt wird (evtl. Bolton). Diese Hochzeit wird vom gemeinen Volk auch als die "Rote Hochzeit" bezeichnet. Während der Hochzeit fällt Catelyn Stark auf, dass die Musikanten "The Rains of Castamere" spielen. Zitate Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Robb Stark es:Robb Stark fr:Robb Stark he:רוב סטארק it:Robb Stark pl:Robb Stark pt-br:Robb Stark ru:Робб Старк uk:Робб Старк zh:罗柏·史塔克 ro:Robb Stark (serial) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Robb Stark Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Könige des Nordens Kategorie:Status: Verstorben